Bombardment of Norheim
The Bombardment of Norheim (12 November, 2009) was an engagement of the Democratic Army Conflict between Autocrat and Democrat forces. Norheim is the capital city of Norheimir, situated on the largest island of the archipelago. As part of a small island nation, the city is naturally coastal in nature, and was therefore susceptible to attacks from the sea. Along with all the other islands of the Norheimir archipelago, the island Norheim sat on was forming a large and unavoidable net for any Fasdian ships looking to pass through into the Southern Ocean from the Vexarian Gulf, which was a necessary task in order to get to Barrettstia. This problem left Fasdian military planers with no choice but to keep a section of their fleet behind in the home waters, to counter or deter attacks on their military convoys and merchant shipping. To free up parts of this Fasdian force for the attack on Barrettstia, Brachyuria sent a portion of it's own fleet to the Vexarian gulf, initially with the goal of completely deterring Norheimir from attempting such attacks. Upon the arrival of the Brachyurian fleet however, the snap decision was made to actively assault Norheimir itself, rather than just act as a defensive force in the area. The combined fleet moved towards Norheim on the 12th of November, at around midday. Forces The forces of the Fasdian bloc consisted of 119 ships, primarily originating from Fasdia and Harvelti. In total, the combined fleet numbered 22 crusiers, 53 destroyers, 19 frigates, 4 corvettes, 20 missile boats and one Fasdian command ship, the FNS Calaplanca. The Fasdians were led first hand by Vice Admiral Richard Harris, using a heavy cruiser the FNS Gunther Deckham as his flagship. Harris in turn took orders from his superior, Admiral Joseph Cox, who has aboard the Calaplanca. The choice to use carriers or wide-scale air support was not taken up, possibly to avoid unnecessary difficulties with the Brachyurians, and their heavy anti-air ethics. The Brachyurians themselves were led by Commodore Ivan Gooseknot, and consisted of 92 surface vessels, with 8 accompanying submarines. Bunching together the various classes, there were 14 Cruisers, 40 Destroyers, 28 Frigates and 15 Corvettes. Norheimir's defences focused around the area of the city consisted of the 14th Haakon II's light infantry division of the Norheimic Home Guard, numbering at around 10,000 personnel. In and around the city, they had 65 portable anti-ship missile launching platforms, and 20 radar-guided point defence systems. The garrison was supported by a portion of the Closian expeditionary force, sent to help defend Norheimir against attack before the conflict had even begun. In the direct area of the city, there were an estimated 7,000 to 9,000 personnel, and an additional 40 point defence systems. The Norheimic Air force delegated to the battle numbered just 2 air wings, made of 14 fighter-bombers each, Closian air defences moved to the area were roughly the same size. Both Castleclose and Norheimir had naval vessels docked in the city and patrolling the surrounding areas, but the battle was brought to a close before either of these forces would be able to commit themselves to combat. The Battle Comprising the head of the Autocrat combined fleet, the Fasdian Navy was to begin the bombardment at 12:37pm, firing several hundred long range missiles at the utmost maximum range. The Brachyurian fleet was to follow suit a minute afterwards. Their approach had been noticed long before this, and as such all defensive countermeasures in the city were fully crewed and in a state of heightened awareness by the time of the bombardment. Missile defence systems on all fronts of the Democrat forces were very successful, the staggered timing between the Fasdian Bloc and Brachyurian waves of bombardments allowed just enough room for both groups of missiles to be dealt with using the same level of operational and loaded defensive systems. Although the overwhelming majority of incoming ordnance was dealt with, a small percentage of the bombardment did breach the defences and cause some damage to city structures and defensive emplacements. While the Autocrats were preparing a second wave of missiles, a counter attack was launched, using both strike planes and ground launched missiles. Brachyurian vessels in particular were given priority target status by Closian air command, most likely because of their anti-air capabilities, in the event, it is unknown how their pilots were expected to identify which ships in the now integrated and scattered fleet formations were Brachyurian, and the resulting strike took a more or less even toll on both sides of the fleet. Prepared with their own countermeasures, the Democrat airplanes in particular received heavy losses, much of which was inflicted during the attempt to return back to base. Missiles fired from the shore were more successful, and at this early stage, the prospect of continuing the bombardment beyond a second round of firing was demoted to a questionable idea. After making an attempt to launch a bulk wave of simultaneous Brachyurian and Fasdian missiles, the Autocrat fleets turned and began to move back North again. This second bombardment was slightly more effective, and reportedly destroyed part of the outlying walls to Arch Duke Baldric VI's estate. A second attack on the fleet was launched, with similar results to the first. A portion of the Norheimic and Closian fleets left port and considered giving chase, but were deterred from doing so by Norheimiric command, despite Closian objections. The reasoning being that moving further from the mainland would negate any advantages they could enjoy over the Autocrat fleet, to the extent that a confrontation in open water would be disastrous, due to the numerical advantage the Fasdian and Brachyurian fleets possessed.